The Destroyers
by Kuromine110
Summary: Boboiboy adalah kembaran termuda di keluarganya. Dia tidak begitu tahu siapa tujuh kembarannya yang lain sampai suatu ketika, dia menemukan rahasia dibalik keseharian normal yang mereka jalani. Junior High School AU, Siblings AU, No super power. Genre: psychological


"Ka...kak?"

Dia melihatnya. Dia memang melihat apa yang sungguhan terjadi disana. Mau itu dua menit yang lalu, masih berlanjut sampai dengan sekarang. Setelah puas memukuli, dia berhenti. Dan melihat kepada Boboiboy yang masih terdiam di salah satu sudut gang yang lain.

Matanya memancarkan siluet kematian, dan pipinya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak kemerahan, membuat Boboiboy menggigil setengah mati, dia tahu ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, mengingat kembaran yang paling tua senang bertarung, maniak bertarung, tapi lihatlah sekarang ini.

Jika saja kalian berada disana, menatap hal yang sama dengannya, kau akan tahu, apa warna merah, cairan merah yang menempel pada jaket kakaknya dan membasahi sekeliling spot tempat kakaknya berdiri penuh dengan amarah, menatap pada apa yang berada di ujung gang itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy menelan ludahnya, dan berjalan pelan menuju kakaknya yang dikatakan paling garang. Bahkan untuk seukuran singa, binatang itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sang kakak sekarang ini.

"Jangan mendekat"

DEG

Entah kenapa untuk sesaat jantung Boboiboy berdegup keras. Bahunya menegang dan keringatnya jatuh begitu deras. Dia tidak berani menatap kembali kakak tertuanya. Dia tahu, dia seakan tidak mampu untuk itu. Tapi mengingat keseharian yang biasa dilakukan mereka, ini masih jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk Boboiboy ketahui.

Karenanya, tidak ada yang ingin mengatakan apapun padanya.

Namun dia sadar, hanya dia lah yang terlebih normal dalam keluarga penuh intrik ini.

Maka ketika kakak tertuanya itu menyuruhnya jangan mendekat, baiklah, dia tidak akan mendekatinya. Itu sudah seperti hal yang wajar, tidak hanya sang kakak tertua, tapi untuk kesemua saudaranya, ketujuh saudaranya—

.

.

.

—Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

—0—0—0—

**The DESTROYERS**

**Ch. 1–Pemikiran**

—0—0—0—

"Hoaamm"

Matahari pagi menyilaukan mata, ingin saja Boboiboy untuk tidur kembali jika saja Taufan tidak begitu tiba-tiba membuka tirai jendelanya dan memporak-porandakan selimut yang baru dipakainya tadi malam, sengaja menghindari dinginnya malam.

"Bangun Boboiboooyy!!! Ahahaha", cengirnya tersenyum lebar pada Boboiboy, seraya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Yang dibangunkan sedikit menyipitkan mata karena tidak siap dengan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya sembari menimpali sapaan pagi kakak kembarannya yang kedua, "Kak Taufan ceria sekali. Apa ini hari bersejarah yang tidak akan datang dua kali?", cibir Boboiboy.

"Huahaha!! Kau tau bagaimana mengesalkan orang lain termasuk kakakmu sendiri... Udahlah, cepat berkemas! Kita akan pergi hari ini!!!", sahut Taufan kembali ceria, menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas berkali-kali seakan seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat. Sesekali terlihat melompat.

"Oh, pergi... Tunggu", jeda Boboiboy yang baru saja setengah jalan menuju kamar mandi, dekat dengan kamarnya. Dan kemudian balik menghadap Taufan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, tetap terlihat dengan tatapan ceria yang terlihat datar(?)

"Ya?", tanyanya yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tidak berubah.

"P-pergi?? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?? Pergi...kemana???", tanya Boboiboy beruntun yang jelas dari semua hal yang dilaluinya, kemarin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu perihal ini. Sekarang hari apa? Ini bahkan bukan hari libur. Dan jika mereka akan pergi, Gempa, kakak ketiganya itu pasti mengumpulkan semua kembarannya di ruang tengah.

_Sekarang apa?? Kak Taufan lagi bercanda kah..?_

Disadari mereka berdua, seseorang baru saja berdiri disana dan mengeluarkan aura tajamnya, sempat menakuti Taufan, hingga yang ditakuti sampai, "Ehehehe, tak de lah Boboiboy. Gurau je. Jom kita berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama!", kali ini Taufan sedikit gelisah karena mengingat mereka berdua masih di rumah, dan tidak terlepas dari pengawasan kakak tertuanya, Halilintar, yang sekarang sedang memandang Taufan penuh kematian dibelakang Boboiboy.

Tentu Boboiboy sadar akan hal ini.

"Ah, kak Hali...", sapanya yang menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang sulung yang sedang berjalan seperti hendak menuju mereka berdua. Tapi malah—

"Aku duluan. Kau pakai saja kamar mandi bawah", titah sang kakak tertua, sudah seperti bangsawan.

BRAK!

Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum Taufan mengatakan sesuatu, yang agaknya tidak bisa di dengar oleh Boboiboy.

"Ish. Bisa pelan-pelan aja gak sih? Dasar kakek-kakek...", cibirnya pelan sembari menggerutukan bibirnya dan berbalik menuruni tangga.

Boboiboy yang melihat di tempat kejadian masih terbengong dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak lagi setelah tahu bahwa jam dinding kamarnya menunjuk kearah pukul 7 lebih 5. Waktu yang pas untuk membuatnya tergesa-gesa di awal hari setelah Minggu ini.

—0—

"Blaze, tidak ada yang kurang kan? Bawa kotak bekalmu! Jangan lupa dengarkan gurumu ketika dia sedang berbicara, mengerti? Dan jangan tinggalkan adikmu, Ais sendirian", titah yang begitu panjang dari sang kakak ketiga, sekarang sedang menghadap adik pertamanya, Blaze.

Duduk berjejer, mengelilingi meja makan, dari yang dekat pintu, yakni Halilintar, Taufan, Thorn, dan Blaze. Dan yang duduk paling belakang, dekat dengan penggorengan, ada Gempa, Ais, Solar, dan Boboiboy. Perkenalkan, kembar delapan disini adalah keluarga dari Boboiboy, anak kedelapan yang paling muda diantara semuanya.

Mereka semua kembar? Ah iya, itu benar. Dari wajah, gaya rambut, bahkan sampai sehelai rambut putih yang menjadi ikonik masing-masing kembaran Boboiboy, telah menjadi ciri khas keluarga ini. Namun yang membuat berbeda masing-masing dari mereka ialah topi dan jaket yang dikenakan. Konon katanya itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari kedua orang tua mereka, setelah ibunya melahirkan si bungsu.

Tidak hanya jaket dan topi, tapi juga kepribadian masing-masing, terwakili dari nama mereka.

Ada Taufan yang ceria.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Gempa, dia bahkan mengeluarkan kata-katamu melewati telinga kirinya, hahahah!!"

Ada Halilintar yang mudah marah, sekaligus pendiam. Diam-diam menyimpan dendam.

"Diam Taufan. Akan kupatahkan lehermu jika mulut seperti mesin itu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak di dengar kembali"

Thorn yang terkesan polos, namun menyimpan pikiran sadis diantaranya.

"Hm? Kak Upan memang dari dulu gitu kan~?? **Suaranya jelek**"

Solar yang bersahaja, dan merupakan adik kedua termuda setelah Boboiboy.

"Bukan kak Thorn... Lebih tepatnya nada bicara dan ketidakmampuannya berhenti berbicara barang sedetik pun itulah yang lebih menjengkelkan"

Ais yang kalem dan tidak pernah terlihat begitu emosional. Wajahnya memang selalu datar dan akan selalu datar.

"Tidak...peduli..."

Lalu ada Blaze yang penuh gejolak di dalam hatinya, ingin sekali meluapkan uneg-uneg kebosanan dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terkontrol.

"Emang aku pernah tidak mendengarkan tuh?", cibirnya sedikit pada Gempa.

Dan ada Gempa yang memiliki hati baik bagai malaikat, dan alter ego super drastis, berkebalikan.

BRAK!!

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, dan tidak akan ada makan malam untukmu, Blaze...", sahut Gempa tersenyum manis sembari menggebrak meja makan, berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada disana terdiam membisu. Jika Gempa menyuruh untuk jangan berbuat seperti itu, lebih baik jangan membantahnya. Karena akan lebih dahsyat lagi daripada muntahan lava gunung merapi.

Dan inilah keseharian yang Boboiboy lalui tiap sarapan bersama dan kumpul di meja yang satu-satunya panjang nan lebar di rumah ini.

Ketika kembaranmu menjadi aneh nan gila, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu? Boboiboy tidak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh. Dia senang menjadi dirinya sendiri yang biasa-biasa sahaja.

Namun hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama sebagaimana dia membiarkan hal-hal janggal berlalu.

—0—

Setelah selesai sarapan, semua kembaran delapan itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap pergi melalui pintu rumah mereka, menyapa pagi hari Senin yang cerah kala itu. Taufan pun mengambil _skateboard_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari samping tanaman rawat milik Thorn, yang berada di halaman rumah. Ketika telah mendapatinya, dengan segera dia mengendarainya dan pergi keluar melewati pagar, yang meluncur melewati sang kakak tertua.

Ada sedikit jarak yang dapat memicu kemarahan Halilintar dikarenakan ulah jahil Taufan yang tidak terkira itu. Hampir saja menyerempet tubuh Hali, yang dimana saat itu dia benar-benar sedang bad mood untuk pagi yang terkesan cerah ini.

"Akan kubunuh anak itu suatu saat nanti", bisik Halilintar terlihat kesal.

Tapi jangan salah, begitu-begitu, Halilintar sangat menyayangi adik-adik kembarnya. Yah, setidaknya mendengar bahwa kakak sulung mereka masih mencintai dengan sepenuh hati, membuat mereka tidak menjauhkannya secara sempurna.

Sementara sisa kembarannya yang merupakan adik-adiknya itu, masih berada di halaman rumah.

"Oh ayo kak Thorn, tidak ada waktu untuk menyiram tanaman rawat itu sekarang!", teriak Solar yang terlihat menunggu sang kakak terakhirnya, tengah melakukan aktivitas paginya yakni menuangkan penyiram tanaman bewarna hijau sesuai dengan warna jaket dan warna kesukaannya.

"Hm, hm~ tunggu sebentar Solar, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi setelah memetik beberapa yang layu"

Ada pula, Blaze dan Ais yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka, saling beragumen karena alasan yang sebenarnya agak tidak terasa jelas.

"Hoi Ais! Ayolaaahh!!! Karena kak Gempa menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, mau tak mau, ikut aku ke game centeeeer!!", rengek Blaze yang memang perawakannya seperti anak kecil macam Taufan namun lebih hebat lagi. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya, termasuk Ais sendiri.

"Cih. Tidak mau... Sudah kubilang aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Kenapa kak Blaze suka sekali sih ke _game center_ ?!", timpal Ais yang sama sekali terlihat tidak senang untuk ajakan kakaknya yang satu ini. Dari semua kakak dan adik yang ia miliki, dia memang tidak suka, sangat tidak suka dengan Blaze.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Blaze, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengajak adikmu untuk mengajaknya ke _game center_. Dan lagi, sudah kubilang untuk keseribu kalinya, **menghambur-hamburkan uang**", nasihat Gempa yang keluar paling akhir setelah Boboiboy. Terlihat sekali dia membawa setumpuk dokumen untuk kegiatan OSIS.

Jika bukan karena Blaze adik kesayangannya, dia tidak akan peduli.

Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Dia masih terlihat berjalan sendiri tanpa adanya pasangan. Entah kenapa dia selalu sendiri ketika semua kembarannya mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali teruntuk Gempa, dia memang satu-satunya kembar paling mandiri.

Dia merasa iri apabila melihat kedekatan Blaze dengan Ais, dengan Blaze yang sedang beragumen dengan Gempa sekarang. Lalu Solar yang sangat perhatian pada kakak terakhirnya yang sangat dekat dirinya, serta tak lupa Halilintar yang berjalan hampir bersamaan dengan Taufan, keduanya sudah berada jauh disana.

Walau selalu terlihat sendirian, dia masih lah bagan dari keluarga ini.

"Ayo Boboiboy, kita harus cepat, sekolah hendak masuk nih!", ajak Gempa yang menoleh kepada Boboiboy sementara yang lain ikut menoleh kepadanya juga.

"Boboi kan emang selalu telat, hahah!! Dia lebih lambat daripada Ais!!", seru Blaze yang masih mencengkram lengan adik pertamanya dan kini merangkulkan lengan tangannya di bahu Ais yang memasang wajah cemberut. Sembari menyeringai penuh tawa.

Sementara Solar memandang kedua saudaranya yang sangat berbeda atau bahkan berlawanan elemen itu, untuk menjadi _facepalm_ sesaat dan melihat kepada Gempa, kemudiam melesat pada Boboiboy, "Gempa, cikgu mungkin tidak akan datang cepat awal hari ini, karenanya, Boboiboy, aku, dan kak Thorn bisa sedikit menikmati jalan pagi"

Gempa menatap Solar datar kemudian menjawab, "Tetap saja Solar, itu gak baik namanya..."

Nah, sudah kubilang kan? Mau itu di ujung antariksa pun, ujung kehancuran dunia pun, tetap saja, dia masih lah dianggap sebagai anggota termuda di keluarga ini. Adik bungsu mereka.

Boboiboy pun berlari ceria mengikuti mereka.

—0—

"Dey, kau telat lah... Ape hal kau telat ni?", tanya Gopal yang merupakan teman baik kepada Boboiboy, dia berada dekat dengannya sebagai sahabat, teman kecilnya sampai dengan sekarang masuk SMA yang sama. Keduanya menjadi terkenal baik di kalangan para guru serta seisi sekolah. Jika kalian tidak mengenalnya, maka sudah bisa dipastikan kalian murid baru disana.

Bahkan kedekatan mereka sampai dianggap iri oleh beberapa siswa perempuan yang menyukai diam-diam, sebagai _fansgirling_ daripada Boboiboy. Walau begitu, kembarannya masih lebih terkenal daripada dirinya. Agak sedih juga sih, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Hah... tak de lah Gopal... Biasa, sama kembaran aku je", jawabnya yang sembari menaruh tas di bangku belakang meja Gopal berada. Di samping itu, sekitaran meja mereka terasa begitu sepi karena beberapa diantaranya adalah perempuan.

Kukatakan saja, di kelas Boboiboy tidak hanya dia yang berada di kelas itu, tapi juga kedua kembarannya yakni kedua kakak yang paling pintar juga polos. Solar dan Thorn.

"Kyaaa!!! Solar cakep deh setiap hari!!"

"Wangimu berbeda dari kemarin, apa kamu... pakai parfum yang aku beri~?"

"KYAAAAA!! Thorn kalau makan selalu belepotan tapi lucu!"

Solar yang masih menata beberapa bukunya yang lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas itu, sempat mengedipkan matanya mengarah pada para _fansgirling_-nya yang menggila. Sementara Thorn, masih saja mengunyah biskuit yang dibekali Gempa dan membulatkan matanya karena entah kenapa begitu enak. Dan ini adalah pemandangan biasa yang terjadi di sekolah Boboiboy serta kembarannya berada.

"Seperti biasa kembaranmu selalu membuat heboh setiap pagi, Boboiboy...", komentar Gopal datar. Dia dipenuhi dengan kedataran hakiki yang bersifat sementara karena dilihatnya seseorang memasuki kelas mereka.

Dengan cepat para murid di kelas, menuju ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sementara satu orang yakni ketua kelas, ditunjuk untuk menyuruh semua murid sekelasnya, memberi hormat pada guru.

"Hormaat!! SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!", teriaknya begitu keras. Sungguh energik sekali di pagi hari ini.

Setelah selesai mengucapkannya, lainnya pun mengikuti dengan tegas nan keras. Ada juga yang biasa, namun masih tetap bersuara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kalian sudah tahu hari spesial apakah ini??", tanya cikgu yang memakai jas serta dasi panjang bewarna putih lengkap dengan pin penjepit di bagian tengahnya yang membentuk logo sekolah mereka.

Hampir berlangsung satu menit menjadi hening, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat tangan atau berbicara sedikitpun. Yah, setidaknya tidak lebih lama dari itu, salah satu siswa mengangkat tangannya keatas yang tidak lain adalah Solar, kakak terakhir kepada Boboiboy.

_Solar?? Yah... mengingat hal-hal menarik yang diberitahukannya pada kita kembarannya, segalanya dia tahu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu..._

"Ya, Solar? Bisa kamu jawab??", tanya cikgu sembari menengadahkan tangannya mengarah pada sang pengangkat tangan.

"Ehem, jika saya tidak salah ini adalah hari dimana kami harus berbuat baik ke sesama keluarga untuk mengabadikan momen yang tak terlupakan karena sejarah dahulu mengatakan bahwa 'sisakan waktu lebih untuk keluargamu'. Hal ini pun kemudian dianggap serius dan akhirnya pemerintah membuat satu hari untuk masing-masing keluarga yang dikenal oleh masyarakat sekitar sebagai 'hari keluarga'. Apa saya benar, cikgu?", tanya Solar yang terkesan sombong sekali nadanya, sukses membuat Boboiboy menautkan alisnya satu.

"Yah..benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Solar. Baiklah, sejujurnya cikgu hanya akan masuk dan mengajar kalian di jam pertama dan kedua, setelahnya–kalian bisa pulang hari ini dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarga kali—"

"YEEEYYYYYYY!!!"

Belum selesai cikgu mengatakannya sampai akhir, semua anak bersorak penuh kegirangan dan beberapa ada yang sampai melemparkan tasnya keatas atau mungkin merobek-robek kertas menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian menghambur-hamburkannya ke sekitaran kelas.

Tentu membuat cikgu tidak tinggal diam dan menegur mereka satu persatu. Terkecuali satu anak yang memakai topi bewarna oranye muda sedang menatap langit cerah melalui jendela kelasnya, dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak bisa ditebak.

—0—

_"Ka...kak?"_

_Dia melihatnya. Dia memang melihat apa yang sungguhan terjadi disana. Mau itu dua menit yang lalu, masih berlanjut sampai dengan sekarang. Setelah puas memukuli, dia berhenti. Dan melihat kepada Boboiboy yang masih terdiam di salah satu sudut gang yang lain._

_Matanya memancarkan siluet kematian, dan pipinya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak kemerahan, membuat Boboiboy menggigil setengah mati, dia tahu ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, mengingat kembaran yang paling tua senang bertarung, maniak bertarung, tapi lihatlah sekarang ini._

_Jika saja kalian berada disana, menatap hal yang sama dengannya, kau akan tahu, apa warna merah, cairan merah yang menempel pada jaket kakaknya dan membasahi sekeliling spot tempat kakaknya berdiri penuh dengan amarah, menatap pada apa yang berada di ujung gang itu._

_Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy menelan ludahnya, dan berjalan pelan menuju kakaknya yang dikatakan paling garang. Bahkan untuk seukuran singa, binatang itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sang kakak sekarang ini._

_"Jangan mendekat"_

_DEG_

_Entah kenapa untuk sesaat jantung Boboiboy berdegup keras. Bahunya menegang dan keringatnya jatuh begitu deras. Dia tidak berani menatap kembali kakak tertuanya. Dia tahu, dia seakan tidak mampu untuk itu. Tapi mengingat keseharian yang biasa dilakukan mereka, ini masih jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk Boboiboy ketahui._

_Karenanya, tidak ada yang ingin mengatakan apapun padanya._

_Namun dia sadar, hanya dia lah yang terlebih normal dalam keluarga penuh intrik ini._

_Maka ketika kakak tertuanya itu menyuruhnya jangan mendekat, baiklah, dia tidak akan mendekatinya. Itu sudah seperti hal yang wajar, tidak hanya sang kakak tertua, tapi untuk kesemua saudaranya, ketujuh saudaranya—_

"Boboiboy!!", panggil Gopal yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Eh? A-apa?? Ape hal???", tanya Boboiboy yang gelagapan sendiri, ternyata baru sadar dari lamunannya. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang sampai melihat mereka yang berdiri begitu lama karena Boboiboy yang sedang melamun.

"Dey lah Boboiboy... Kau bahkan tidak menyadari Fang dah disini dari tadi kot?", timpal Gopal yang memperlihatkan teman mereka yang satu lagi memakai kacamata hitam dengan melampirkan jaketnya ke samping guna sebagai bergaya sahaja dan sarung tangan belah jari yang sering dipakainya karena mungkin hanya untuk bergaya juga. Dan tatapan sombong khas dimana ketika dia melihat para _fansgirl_ nya, semuanya menjadi begitu setengah mati tiba-tiba. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menatap kepada Boboiboy.

"A...haha... Aku terkejut kau berada disini, Fang... Kenapa kau kat sini?"

Boboiboy terlihat berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun Fang tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia tetap tidak bergeming dari ekspresi yang dibuatnya saat ini juga.

"Tak de hal, kau lupa? Kau janji untuk datang _kesana_ hari ini, sepulang sekolah? Dan karena sekolah memulangkan kita lebih awal, karenanya aku mengubah rencana kita dan menjemputmu kesini, dan yang kulihat ketika aku datang, kau sedang menikmati alam bawah sadarmu...", jelas Fang terkesan datar dan memang tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Melihat Boboiboy hanyalah kembaran termuda diantara mereka, dia tidak perlu bersaing untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran yang tidak perlu. Jadi dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri membuat musuh dengannya. Sementara ketiga kembarannya, menempati tiga polling teratas untuk posisi paling populer di sekolah.

Dan semua orang tahu siapa yang menduduki nomor satu kembarannya.

"Umm, yah, sorry Fang... Aku lupa, hehe...", gurau Boboiboy yang membuat kedua temannya sukses memiliki wajah yang mengatakan tidak ingin mendengar hal ini lebih lanjut lagi.

"Eh tapi, ape hal kalian bicarakan ni? Aku tak tau pun", sahut Gopal yang merasa terkucilkan dari konversasi. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, Boboiboy dan Fang sepakat untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan kepada kawan mereka yang gembul.

"Dah lah Gopal, kitorang pergi dulu", salam Boboiboy yang sudah menegakkan tangan kanannya keatas dan dilambaikannya pelan mengarah pada Gopal, sementara Fang hanya mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk pose hormat juga mengatakan salam, "Bye Gopal"

Dan kedua budak tu pergi menjauh dengan Gopal yang tertinggal di belakang, tampak terlihat kesepian. Dia merengutkan wajahnya hingga sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundak kirinya, berhasil membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"AMAMAMA!! Hantu puruuut!!", teriak Gopal mundur ketakutan sembari melindungi dirinya secara spontan dengan menengadahkan kedua lengannya keatas wajah.

Sementara seseorang yang berhasil mengagetkannya, segera menarik lengan Gopal dan memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan dirinya. Dia tahu Gopal terkejut sangat akibat kemunculannya dari belakang tadi. Dikira hantu.

"Gopal! Kau oke??", tanya Yaya yang sempat kebingungan, berusaha menenangkan Gopal yang tertelungkup ketakutan dibalik lengan-lengannya yang gempal itu.

Menyadari bukan hantu yang mendekatinya, ataupun monster yang hendak memakannya, Gopal pun langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat membersihkan seragam sekolah bagian belakangnya yang sedikit terkena debu lantaran duduk begitu tiba-tiba di bawah. Kemudian beralih menatap Yaya yang kini berhadapan dengannya, dengan memasang wajah cool seakan dirinya tidak seperti itu tadi. Berusaha mengabaikan tindak non jantannya.

"Uh, ya, Yaya. A-ape hal kau kat sini??", tanya Gopal yang benar-benar berusaha mengalihkan pembahasan.

Yaya pun hanya menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Umm, yah, tidak... Hanya saja, kau terlihat berdiri disini sendirian dan... ya Gopal, mana Boboiboy? Biasanya kau bersama dengannya atau dengan...Fang?"

Yaya temannya yang begitu peduli akan orang lain dan berusaha menolong saat seseorang mengalami kesulitan, dia rela meluangkan sedikit waktu demi teman gembul mahir menarikan tarian India ini, untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang salah dengannya.

Karena, tidak begitu familier sekali pemandangan dimana Gopal terlihat sendirian je, tanpa adanya kehadiran Boboiboy, kembaran termuda diantara tujuh kembarannya yang lain, disampingnya.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang akan Gopal jawab? Tergantung dirinya, mengingat gelagat kedua temannya yang terlihat tidak begitu normal, bisa sahaja mereka berdua sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, apabila dia mengatakannya pada Yaya, yang merupakan anggota OSIS sekaligus fans kepada Boboiboy itu, mungkin saja Yaya akan menyebarkan hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

Tapi mengingat kelakuannya yang tidak begitu buruk, mungkin, menurut Gopal dia bisa dipercaya untuk sementara.

"Nah, Yaya. Begini ceritanya..."

—0—

Semakin lama matahari menunjukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah kumparan Bumi, begitu banyak makhluk hidup yang semakin merasa bahwa cuacanya sangat begitu panas.

Termasuk Taufan yang kini sedang memakan es krimnya di pinggiran taman dan berusaha menghibur diri dengan melemparkan joke ejekan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahah... kuharap aku tidak pernah hidup... Tapi jika aku tidak hidup, kak Hali akan marah padaku karena telah tahu bahwa adik kembarnya yang paling ganteng ini mengambil uang yang ada diatas laci mejanya hanya untuk sepotong es krim. Sayang sekali bukan? Untuk melewatkan wajah marahnya yang terkesan polos itu? Pfft"

Setelah menahan tawa untuk sesaat, dijilatkannya kembali es krim yang mudah leleh sampai jatuh ke lengan tangannya itu dengan 'panas', ah maaf salah, dengan sempurna hingga toppingnya yang berhamburan. Melihat hal itu, ini akan menjadi sedikit PR baginya. Banyak sekali yang ingin jatuh dan harus dijilatnya sesedemikian rupa agar tidak merepotkannya kembali.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menjilat es krim dengan varian rasa blueberry campur vanilla itu, dia merasa seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, sontak membuat bahunya tersentak sedikit. Dan ditolehkannya kepala penuh pemikiran jenaka itu ke belakang, agar lebih mudah melihat, siapa yang datang. Ternyata—

"Hoho... Sudah kuduga kau akan berada disini, Taufan...", ejek Halilintar yang begitu menemukan adik pertamanya itu, dia sepakat untuk membuat wajah kemurkaan yang begitu dahsyat, supaya memberikan dampak positif teratur bagi adiknya yang paling tidak bisa diatur itu. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, walau begitu, dia masih tetap sayang ke semua adik kembarnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Taufan segera berlari dengan menjatuhkan es krimnya tapi tentu saja, dia masih terbilang kalah dari Halilintar yang memenangkan kejuaran kompetisi lari jarak jauh putaran semi final khusus putra. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, Taufan. Sama halnya orang lain.

Halilintar pun segera menggenggam tangan Taufan dan dipelintirnya ke belakang punggung dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan 'kematian' itu sendiri, "Sekali lagi kau mengambil uangku tanpa seizin dariku, kita lihat saja, kau tinggal tangan atau kepala besok"

Taufan yang bahkan paling ceria dalam keluarganya, bisa sangat ketakutan seperti anak anjing jika sudah menyangkut kakak tertuanya. Tapi hal ini tidak mendorongnya untuk berhenti menjahili. Sama sekali tidak. Jangan berpikir dia akan menjadi khilaf.

"K-kak Hali..haha... Aku hanya bercanda... Uangnya masih belum kubelanjakan kok, dan lagi, darimana kakak tahu aku mencurinya? Bisa saja Solar yang berada dekat dengan kamar kakak kan—"

Belum selesai Taufan menjelaskan, sudah dipotong oleh kakaknya, "Insting. Tidak lebih. Aku tahu kau mencurinya, terlebih ini taman tempatmu biasa bermain, dan melihat kau memakan es krim yang kebetulan saja aku melihat harganya sama dengan uang yang kau ambil dari atas laci mejaku, menyempurnakan dugaanku bahwa memang benar kau lah pelakunya", jelasnya sembari menyeringai dengan tatapan jengkel level tinggi.

_Waah... Kak Hali emang serem kalau udah nyangkut masalah ginian... Terlebih apa katanya? Insting?? Hebat bisa tepat sekali_

"Kau mau mengaku atau tidak, Taufan? Sebelum kuhancurkan lengan kananmu ini dan nantinya Gempa tidak akan memberimu uang saku selama seminggu! Khusus untukmu", jelas Hali menyeringai kepada adiknya.

"APA?! Tidak mau!!! Kak Hali pasti berbohong soal itu!!!", teriak Taufan memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Hoo... (melepaskan kuncian lengan Taufan) Terserah kau saja jika tidak percaya dengan ini, aku tidak akan ikut-ikut", jawab Hali kembali menyeringai. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya seakan sedang menjahili Taufan, adik kembarnya sendiri yang penuh pemikiran jahil.

Tiba-tiba sahaja, seseorang menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka berdua, namun bukan Hali dan Taufan, tetapi dua anak kecil yang masih berusia sekitaran tujuh sampai delapan tahun, terlihat sedang asyik bermain di lapangan pasir, khusus disediakan sebagai salah satu permainan anak-anak, berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri namun ditutup dengan beberapa semak-semak liar.

Salah satu penjahat, terlihat memegang senjata api yang kemudian ditodongkannya pada satu anak kecil yang dipilihnya dan membawanya dekat dengan pelipis. Sontak kedua ibu yang sedang duduk melihat anak-anaknya bermain, menjadi begitu gelisah dan sangat ketakutan apabila sewaktu-waktu baku tembak terjadi.

Terlebih salah satu ibu sempat sedikit maju ke depan, lantaran anaknya yang dijadikan sandera. Tapi penjahat lain tidak berdiam diri, dia kemudian meraih sisi belakang kedua sosok ibu tersebut.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak. Dua ibu yang ada disana, serahkan tasmu jika putramu ingin selamat", perintah sang penjahat yang menggunakan sandera.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini... Sa-saya tidak ingin anda melukai anak saya...", pintanya dengan isak tangis segera menghadiri. Matanya begitu memohon sedangkan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengoceh mencoba untuk meminta pada dua penjahat termasuk salah satunya yang sedang menahan anaknya.

Baiklah, baiklah, akan kukatan pada kalian bagaimana kondisi Taufan dan Halikintar saat ini yang melihat dua perompak dan dua pasang ibu anak itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempat yang dijadikan konflik perihal uang terjadi. Milik Halilintar lah ya, bagaimana tidak memacu adrenalin?

"Humm~ Kak Hali? Gak bantu nih?", tanya Taufan yang kepada kakaknya yang terlihat diam. Wajahnya datar, dan tidak begitu banyak menaruh perhatian pada kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Di depan matanya sendiri.

Tapi Taufan yakin, bahwa kakaknya yang satu ini, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertarung, karena diantara semua kembarannya, selain api, Halilintar lah yang paling jago dan maniak pertarungan. Apapun bentuknya.

"Taufan, dimana pisaumu?"

Taufan tersenyum menyeringai penuh makna lalu melihat ke depan, menaruh perhatian pada kejadian yang sedang terjadi dan diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disuruh oleh sang kakak tertua.

"Jika ini berakhir dengan darah, aku tidak ikut-ikut ya kak Hali~"

—0—0—0—

**_Yohaaa~~_**

**_Humm, pertama-tama saya akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena! tidak update lebih cepat terlebih me remake nya ulang. Hum-hum (mengangguk-angguk), oke, benar maf tentang itu, saya sedikit sakit di minggu pertama dan sekarang hampir memasuki hari raya(uhuk!), jadi mau tidak mau, saya akan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan!!(sangat bersemangat) Mulai dari mempersiapkan hal-hal di hari raya, menyembuhkan diri, jalan-jalan kesana kemari, dsb._****_Terlebih laptop saya rusak dan saya ingin menggantinya dengan charger baru namun, tidak ada yang buka di hari bersejarah seperti ini, huweeeee (critanya curhat :v)_**

**_Maka dari itu, bisakah saya menundanya sampai beberap hari ke depan? Yah, kurang lebih selama seminggu mungkin. Lihat saja apa penyakit saya bisa sembuh nanti atau ada beberapa kegiatan yang dapat menyibukkan saya ke depannya._**

**_Baiklah, karena saya me remake nya kenbali, mohon bantuanyaaa!!! Please comment n I'll di na best! Huh!! _**


End file.
